He loves me
by 50shades-Jauren-Bangel-Caskett
Summary: Oneshot - What if the episode when Lauren punches Lauren she delivers Lucy some home truths instead of punching her. Happy ending. I know this wouldn't happen but this is why it's fanfiction :)


AN: Little bits taken from the show, but the ending didn't happen on the show but i wished it did...

Lauren angrily walks out the Queen Vic, all she wanted was a drink to take away the pain, the feelings of everyone, her mom thinking she was like her Aunt Raine. She wasn't she could drink if she wanted to but she could stop too. She heard Abi's voice as she walked out of the Vic.

"Just come home." Abi spoke as Lauren ignored her angrily walking away as Abi followed her.

"Should we just clear things up eh, Abi? I-I am going to have a drink! Okay, i might have several drinks! And if i do eventually get home, I intend to be drunk!" Lauren yelled at her angrily.

Abi looked at her tearfully as she replied back "Why do you have to be so mean all the time. Is it go much to ask for you to come home? To be with your family. Please, Lauren! Are we that bad? Am i that bad?" Joey watched from his seat as he was on the phone.

Lauren looked at her "Just go home, Abi." Abi grabbed her arm "Please Lauren." Lauren angrily pushed her away from her as she yelled at her "Just go!"

Joey looked up as he heard her yell "Lauren, are you okay, Lauren?" Lauren stilled before turning around "Lauren?" Joey stood up walking towards her, as she looked at him tearfully as she spoke walking towards him "No..No, i'm not alright." He looked at her sadly "Come here" She looked at him before falling into his eyes crying, as he hushed her trying to sooth her, Abi looking on sadly. "shh shh" Lucy walking out of the cafe, watching them, as Lauren and Joey held each other.

Lucy walked out before breaking there moment by calling his name. "Joey, can you help me with the bins please?" Lauren looked at Lucy from hugging Joey as he softly let her go "It's alright." Lucy looked at them speaking once more. "Please?" Joey looked at Lauren before turning round "Yeah just one sec, please Luce, Yeah?" Lucy looked down defeated as Joey began speaking to Lauren softly, before walking away, as Lauren watched him.

Lucy looked at Lauren "Off for a drink are we? Bit of a late start for you ain't it? Your usually on half a dozen by now." Joey watched her frowning "Luce, just leave it yeah?" Lauren looked at her "Yeah do as your told." Lucy looked at her "Oh, i will. I'll do exactly as i'm told. I'll do whatever he asks." Lauren laughed as Abi grabbed hold of her, as Lauren shrugged her off. "You know what, i'm actually a novelty to him, you know not being related."

Lauren walked over to her grabbing her arm turning her around, Lucy looked at her shocked. Lauren had an urge to punch her but stopped herself "Yeah maybe your not related but the truth is, he'll never love you. He never did and he never will, that's why you pulled him away just now, knowing he still has feelings for me, that he'll never have for you! And you know it just as much as i do. He still loves me. Just as much as i love him, and no matter how much you flirt with him , try it on with him. He'll never want you like he wants me." Lucy looked at her smirking "Yeah, but that's the thing, he never believed you when i spiked your drink did he?" Joey walking out of the cafe after taking the bins out. He looked at Lucy's face before looking at Lauren hearing her last words. Lauren looked at him smiling sadly, as he smiled back. Lucy looked at there looks grabbing Joey kissing him, he pushed her away quickly before looking at Lauren's face, before looking back at Lucy as she looked at Lauren smugly. "What the hell do you think your doing, ey, Luce? We're mates, or at least i thought we were, you spiking Lauren't drink making me break her heart all over again. All i wanted was a friend but all you wanted to do is make Lauren jealous, it won't happen not anymore. Whatever friendship we had was over." Lucy looked at him before looking wide eyed "No Joey, i'm sorry.." Joey glared at her "Save it." He walked away from her, looking at Lauren to follow him, Lauren smirked at her before following him. Lucy watching them, Joey stopped as Lauren caught up to him and turned to face her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry i didn't believe you" She smiled sadly "She knows how manipulate people, it's okay.." He smiled sadly before moving closer to her, they're lips softly touching. Lucy watching from the cafe as tears made her way down her face.

Lauren smiled wrapping her arms round him, kissing him deeply, as they both held each other kissing.

Whatever happened now, they'd make it together. As long as they had each other everything would be fine.

R/R :)


End file.
